


Obi-wan

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Obi-wan

Obi-wan looked incredulous. “Visions?”  
  
“You wield a power which makes you capable of astonishing feats, Obi-wan. So why can’t I have visions?” she countered.  
  
He put his hands up in the universal ‘I surrender’ gesture. “Alright. Tell me about them.”  
  
“There’s been two so far. In the first Anakin was wearing a hood but I knew it was him,” she paused to master her anxiety before it mastered her. “He said he wasn't Anakin anymore. He told me he hadn’t been for a long time. He was known as Lord Vader.”  
  
“Lord Vader? As in Sith Lord?” Obi-wan interrupted.  
  
“He took off his hood - Obi-wan, it was horrific. He was so badly scarred. He was decades older and he told me the war was still on-going. And yes, Obi-wan, he was a Sith and I don’t blame him. Decades of war would surely turn the most devout Jedi to the Dark Side. But that was just the first one.”  
  
“Anakin fallen.” Obi-wan sank into a chair.  
  
“Obi-wan! I need you to _listen to me_. Anakin had become a Sith Lord, yes - but he wasn’t lost.”  
  
“Not lost?! Padme, no one ever comes back to the light once they fall.”  
  
“In the second vision he was holding the man he loved.” She waited for Obi-wan to respond but she had rendered the Negotiator speechless. “He was ill, and Anakin was nursing him. Ill or not, no one could sleep so peacefully in the arms of a monster. Anakin…was…not…lost.”  
  
“The man he loved?” breathed Obi-wan.  
  
“Yes. Admiral Firmus Piett. He looked to be about Anakin’s age.”  
  
“But I thought…” he stopped himself.  
  
“That Anakin loves me? He still did. Even though I was dead.”  
  
“Dead?”  
  
“For a long time, I think. But that’s not all of it. Obi-wan, he had a lot of regrets. Not the least because he had trusted the wrong person. We all have.”  
  
“We? How do you mean?”  
  
She steeled herself for his reaction. “Darth Sidious, Anakin’s Sith master. I know who he is. He’s been right in front of us the whole time.”


End file.
